The present invention relates to a golf bag device, and more particularly to a support mechanism therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,651 issued to Eric W. Reimers on Aug. 11, 1987 discloses a golf bag device which includes a pair of support members connected to the bag strap and the shoulder pad through a transverse member slidable around the intermediate portions of the support members by slidable clamps, and a guide and restraining posts on the collar being both provided for guiding the support members. Restraining posts can lock the bag portion and the support members in a stable relative use position and must be released if one wants the support members to match against the bag portion when the bag device is to be carried. If the transverse member is made of hard material, the bag device will have a relatively large size which is disadvantageous without further explanation. If the transverse member is made of relatively soft material, the support members will get loosened when restraining posts are released so that the bag device cannot stand by itself anymore since the base plate is inclined with respect to the longitudinal axis of the bag portion and thus the bag device can only stand against a wall or by means of another supporter which is also disadvantageous.
It is therefore attempted by the Applicant to deal with the above disadvantageous encountered by the prior art.